


Little Red

by atc74writesSPN



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Breeding, Claiming, F/M, Knotting, Minor Character Death, Rut, Scenting, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, heat - Freeform, organ eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: You go through the woods to check on your sick grandmother only to find her dead and a man covered in blood. What should make you sick to your stomach triggers your heat instead.





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not so good with the fairy tales…but this has a woman in a red hood, a big, but not so bad, well hung wolf and a dead granny…Fills the Scenting square.

“Mother! I’m going to grandmother’s now,” you shouted, gathering the basket of goods.

“Do you have your rifle?” your mother called from the other room. “And take a jacket!”

“Yes mother!” You rolled your eyes so hard it hurt. You never left the house without it, but your mother worried constantly, for good reason. You were a twenty-one year old unclaimed Omega.

You and your mother lived out in the country. It wasn’t just the country. You lived at the top of a mountain that your family had occupied for years. Now it was you, your mother and your grandmother, who lived about a mile through the woods. No one dared tread on your family land.

You grabbed your red cloak from the closet and slipped it on. Tucking the handle of the basket into the crook of your elbow, you ventured out into the spring sunshine. The weather was warm and sunny for the first time in days and you were going to enjoy the trek through the forest to visit your grandmother. She had not been well recently, but was too stubborn to come stay with you and your mother.

About halfway into your journey, the wind shifted, bringing with it cooler temperatures and something delicious. You were accustomed to the scents you ordinarily found in the forest; pine, dirt, moss and the comforting smell of old wood. This…this was different. You lifted your face, letting your nose scent the air. A fresh brewed espresso, with a hint of a vanilla and…sandalwood? You quickly inspected the basket to see what your mother had packed. There were no spices, no coffee and certainly nothing that resembled sandalwood. The basket was stocked with fresh soup, bread and tea.

You picked up the pace a bit, starting to feel slightly nervous. You shifted the basket to your left arm, keeping a firm grip on the rifle with your right. It was quiet, your footfalls the only sounds you heard. You could see the front door of your grandmother’s cottage through the thick foliage and you relaxed a bit upon reaching your destination.

“Grandmother! I’ve brought you some fresh bread and soup!” Your voice rang out through the small home and you set the basket on the table, retrieving the rifle just in case. Making your way to her bedroom, you smelled the same amazing scent you had encountered during your journey, only it was stronger here. Much stronger. “Grandmother?”

You rounded the hall into her room and stopped dead in your tracks. A large man loomed over the top of her bed, his teeth bared and dripping with blood, his eyes glowing yellow. Your grandmother was dead. Her chest was ripped open and there was a gaping, gory hole where her heart should have been.

“What the fuck are you?” You demanded, raising the rifle.

“It’s not what it looks like,” the man offered, his voice much softer than you expected, given his appearance.

“Then tell me what it is because it sure as fuck looks like you just killed my grandmother!” You clicked the safety off and took a step forward.

“I was in the woods and I heard her call for help,” he began. “I could hear her heartbeat, but it was weak and tired.”

“Ma’am? Can I call someone? I should call 911,” the stranger told her.

“No one will come before I’m long gone. Please stay, I don’t want to be alone when I go,” she pleaded weakly.

He saw the pain in her eyes, but behind it something else. She almost looked relieved to be leaving this world. “Of course I’ll stay. I’m Sam by the way.”

“Pleased to meet you, Sam. I’m Joy. You seem like a nice young man. You should meet my granddaughter,” she rasped. “Don’t be scared of her though. She won’t hurt you.”

“What do you mean by that?” He asked.

“I know what you are, Sam. I can smell you. I may be on my deathbed, but I’m still an Omega,” she said, a twinkle in her eye. “She’ll be apprehensive, but give her time. I can smell her already, she’s on her way to me.”

“I should go, Joy,” Sam stood to leave, but the old woman weakly grabbed his wrist.

“I know why you were in the woods. You were hunting. You can have it when I’m finished with it,” she looked up at him, understanding what he was going through, even if he didn’t know why.

“I can’t do that,” Sam declined.

“You won’t be killing me. It’s my gift to you. If you don’t get what you need, you’ll die beside me and she’ll find both our bodies,” Joy reasoned with him.

“Joy…” he started.

“No. I want my life to mean something. I’m a frail old woman who isn’t good for anything anymore. I can do this and save your life. Take your phone out young man so we can get a message to that pigheaded granddaughter of mine,” Joy chuckled before she was overcome with a coughing fit.

Sam was afraid that was the end for her and he needed to leave, but Joy surprised him and pulled herself up in the bed a little.

“You ready?” Sam asked her and the woman nodded.

“Who the fuck are you?” You ordered.

“My name is Sam. There is a phone in my back pocket, she left a message for you. Please, Y/N,” Sam begged.

“I don’t know how you know my name, but this better not be some trick!” You reached into his back pocket, taking a deep breath of him into your lungs.

“The code is 3-3-2-6,” Sam informed you so you could unlock the phone. The screen was already on a video and you could see your grandmother. You looked up at him before you pressed play.

Sam’s eyes never left you as you watched the video he took. You were beautiful with your perfect skin and hair, the red cloak hanging off your shoulders. From the perfect pout of your lips to the furrow in your brow. He took a deep breath and filled his nose with your unique scent. An intoxicating mix of basil, mint and something citrusy, maybe bergamot. Sam closed his eyes and inhaled it like it was oxygen.

With tears in your eyes, you looked back up at the man, Sam, as your grandmother addressed him in her message to you. “This is real?”

“Yes, Y/N, it is. This is what she wanted, what she asked me to do. She told me it was her gift to me, and you. Her life for ours, is what she told me,” Sam explained, not sure if she believed him or not. He wasn’t sure if he believed what the old woman had said.

It seemed a bit far fetched to him and he was a werewolf, but things that were supernatural were a bit second nature to him at this point. He looked up from where he had been staring at his shoes to look you in the eye.

“I always knew she had a sixth sense about her. She was always talking to someone, usually my father or grandfather, even though they’ve been dead for years. Are you really what she said?” You asked.

“I am,” Sam admitted to you, hanging his head in shame.

“You seem to control it pretty well,” you added, dropping the rifle on the bed and moving closer until you were in front of him. You were compelled by this man and felt the urge to surround yourself in his scent.

‘I’ve lived with it for a long time. I had to learn to control it; my life depended on it,” Sam revealed. “I’ve been living in a small hunting shack up the road since the first snowfall. The hunting is good up here, so I stuck around.”

“You only feed on animals?” You asked, dumbfounded, based on the myths you’d read. “So why take a human heart now?”

“Well, I tried to decline, but Joy insisted. She said “blood to blood,” and I wasn’t sure what she meant until you walked in and I smelled you. I didn’t want to believe what she was telling me, Y/N. I really didn’t. I’ve been living off the grid, avoiding people most of my life. I don’t believe in that soulmate crap, let alone true mates,” Sam grunted, breathing heavily through his nose, his nostrils flaring as he looked down at you. He was starting to sweat. 

“She told you we’re true mates?” You questioned. You had many a conversation with your grandmother on the subject, but were convinced living on the mountain you would never find anyone to spend your life with, let alone your true mate. She had always told you to have faith.

“Wait. You believe her?” Sam asked, his eyes wide.

“Sam, I should be angry. You ate my grandmother’s heart. But I’m not. I should feel sad because she’s gone. But all I feel is this pull to you. Your scent is in my nose, my brain, my soul. I feel muddled and confused and…” you bent over as the first cramp hit you.

“I have to go,” Sam turned to leave, but you reached for him.

“If she’s right, Sam. I’m going into heat and your rut is starting.”

“She is right, but I don’t want to hurt you. And I could hurt you,” Sam emphasized. “This blood inside me. I’m a monster. If I claim you, you’ll be a monster, too.”

“Alpha, you’re my soulmate. My true mate. You won’t hurt me,” you assured him. “I trust you.”

“But the change, it will hurt. You’ll feel like you’re dying. You’ll beg me to kill you, Y/N,” Sam stressed. “I can’t curse you with this.”

“Sam, we’re meant to be together. It doesn’t matter what we are, it matters what we do. We’ll do it together. I just know I need to be with you. I can feel it everywhere,” you confessed.

Sam put his arm around your shoulders, the other behind your knees and lifted you into his arms. You buried your face in the crook of his neck, breathing deeply as he rushed out the door of the small cottage around back where a motorcycle sat. He lowered you to the ground and climbed onto the bike, holding his hand out to help you on. You wrapped your cloak around your waist and held onto him as he started the engine.

Within minutes, Sam came to a stop outside the hunting shack. You recognized it immediately. It had been your father’s before his death. You climbed off the bike and headed for the door, Sam following closely behind you, inhaling your scent as he did. The door wasn’t even shut and he had you pushed up against it.

“Sam, Alpha,” you gasped as his lips attacked your neck, licking and nipping at your scent gland.

“God you smell so fucking good, Omega,” Sam groaned as he tasted you. “Wanna take my time.”

“We don’t have time, Sam,” you panted, the pain in your belly dulled as it was replaced by the fire Sam lit in you. “Heats and ruts in true mates have to be sated. We need to bond. I need your knot, Alpha. Fuck me.”

“For an Omega, **you’re bossy, and short** ,” he retorted as he picked you up and carried you to the small bed in the corner of the room. “I’ll give you my knot, bossy Omega, but I’m taking my time with you later.”

“There’ll be plenty of time later, Alpha,” you moaned as he ripped the cloak over your head and removed your clothing. You hurried to catch up. You wanted to feel his skin on yours. “I need you. I need your knot.”

“Oh, you’ll get it,” Sam grunted as he pushed you further up the bed, crawling over the top of you. You felt his long, hard cock rut against your thigh, and you instinctively spread your legs for him. He breathed in the fresh slick leaking from you.

“It’s been a long time, Sam. Just-just go slow,” you pleaded, looking into those every changing hazel eyes.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Y/N,” Sam repeated.

“You won’t,” you echoed your earlier words. “Ahhhhh!” You moaned loudly as two fingers found their way into your tight, wet channel.

“I’ll take real good care of you, Omega, but I need to get you ready,” Sam grunted. He rutted his cock against your hip in time with his fingers in your tight pussy. His mouth explored everywhere he could reach, from your perfect mouth to your pert nipples, as his fingers journeyed deeper.

“I’m go-gonna- SAM!” The words were barely out of your mouth before Sam pushed you over the edge of your first orgasm.

“You look so pretty when you come,” Sam whispered, his fingers still working inside you. “Gonna make you come again and again, ‘mega.”

Sam withdrew his hand and licked his digits clean. You watched as his tongue flicked out and gather your juices from his hand. You ground your thighs together as his actions made you crave more. Sam pushed forward until his thick head pressed against your entrance.

“Just breathe, Y/N, okay?” Sam urged you as he moved an inch, letting you slowly adjust to his substantial alpha cock. “I got you.”

After what felt like an eternity, Sam was fully seated within your pussy. “Oh god Sam. You’re so big!”

“You feel so good, Y/N. You’re so incredibly tight, I’m not going to last,” Sam pressed a kiss to your jaw. “It’s been a long time for me, too.”

“Move, Sam” you pleaded, wrapping your legs around his slender waist . “Knot me. Claim me. Make me yours, Alpha.”

“Yes, Little Red, my bossy Omega,” Sam pulled back until just the flared head of his cock remained inside you then slammed back inside, pushing the air from your lungs.

You held on, our fingers digging into his back as Sam pounded into you. It wasn’t long before you could feel his knot pressing at your hole with each thrust.

“Alpha!” You screamed as his knot popped and caught inside, pushing you into another orgasm.

Sam’s thrusts were shallow as he chased his own release. He ducked his head down, mouthing at your neck. He growled and bared his teeth, burying them into the juncture of your shoulder and neck. The claiming mark triggered another orgasm and your body shook with the intensity of the it.

“Omega, you should rest,” Sam whispered into your skin. He rolled to his back slowly, trying not to jostle your connection. You were now straddling him, your head resting on his chest with your eyes closed.

The smell of coffee and sandalwood filled your nostrils. Your body was warm and sore as you moved your muscles, trying to stretch.

“Hi,” a deep rumble sounded below you. You lifted your head and found yourself looking straight into the beautiful eyes of your Alpha.

“Hi,” you smiled at him. “What time is it?”

“About dinner time,” he answered. “You hungry, Omega?”

You didn’t know a title could feel so right. You never thought you would enjoy being called by just one little word, but when Sam, your alpha, said it, it made you want him all the more.

“Yes, I’m starving. But I have things I need to take care of,” you moved off of him and searched for your clothes.

“You need to eat. We need to keep up our energy if we’re going to get through my rut and your heat,” Sam told you.

“I don’t disagree with you, Sam. But I need to take care of my grandmother. We need to bury her. I need to go home and tell my mother,” you insisted.

“We’ll go together, Little Red. I’m your alpha, you’re my omega,” Sam affirmed. “You’re my mate.”

Two days later, the three of you stood in your family’s small cemetery on the mountain. Sam had prepared the ground while you and your mother wrapped your grandmother for burial. Your mother didn’t know all the details, but just enough to know how your grandmother passed and that Sam was your mate.

“I’d like to say a few words, if you don’t mind,” Sam announced, looking from your mother to you. You nodded your agreement and he took your hand in his. “Joy, I didn’t know you but for a moment in time. But that moment changed my life forever and I am grateful that I stumbled upon your cottage in a time of need, for both of us. Thank you for your wisdom, your guidance and your approval. I promise that I will take care of her and love her as long as there is breath in my body. May you rest in peace in heaven and watch over us for the rest of our days, until we meet again.”

“That was beautiful, Sam. Thank you,” your mother was crying. She stepped forward and laid a bouquet of wild flowers atop the dirt. “I’ll give you two a few minutes.” She made her way back to her truck, leaving you and Sam alone.

“Your grandmother told me something else before she died, Y/N,” Sam turned to you, taking your hands in his. “She wants us to live in her house. She said it’s been too long since little ones had the run of the mountain.”

“That sounds like something she’d say,” you laughed, thinking of all the times she had told you she couldn’t wait until you had pups of your own.

“I say we get to work on that. I’d like to name the first one Joy, if that’s okay with you,” Sam smiled down at you.

“I think she’d like that, but what if it’s a boy?” You wrapped your arms around his waist, staring up into his eyes.

“Then we’ll keep trying until we get a girl, Little Red,” Sam proclaimed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to your lips. “Come on, let’s go home.”


End file.
